Dont Ever Say Goodbye
by Tami
Summary: Update: Chapter 2 up! On the Kenshin-gumis way to the Akebeko Kaoru meets up with a old friend. Is Kenshin going or not? Who is trying to poisen Kenshin? Who is it useing to get to him? TSUBAME?!
1. Remembrance

Kenshin sighed

** **

** **

Kenshin sighed. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. Putting his hands behind hid head, he looked at the ceiling. He recalled his battle with Jine (however you want to call him… the guy with the evil green eyes).

**¤¤¤¤ Flashback, 3 nights ago ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Jine: I suppose this girl is you woman Battousai!**

**Kenshin: Jine!**

**Jine: YES!!! HATE ME!!! FEEL THE HATRED INSIDE OF YOU!!! BECOME THE MANSLAYER THAT YOU WHERE TEN YEARS AGO!!! HAHAHAH!!!**

**Kaoru: K-Kenshin!!!**

**Kenshin: JINE!!!!!!!!**

**••••••••••••••••**

**He closed his eyes and concentrated more. His hair wet from sweat stuck to his face.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Jine: Ah… I like those eyes. They symbolize your angry.**

**Kenshin: Yes. Angry at you for including Kaoru-dono into this. And angry with myself for not being able to stop you.**

**••••••••••••••••••**

**Kenshin felt a lump in his neck develop. He remembered how close he had been to becoming a manslayer again.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Kenshin: In order to protect Kaoru-dono. I WILL BECOME A MANSLAYER ONCE AGAIN!!!**

**Kaoru: NO!!!**

**Kenshin looked at her in awe. Because she had broken the spell of Shino-ipo**

**Kaoru: no… Kenshin, you can't use swordsmanship… to… kill…**

**Faints ***

**(A/N: Kenshin: HAHAHAH! no… im kidding… I JUST had to put that there… ~_~)**

**Kenshin: Kaoru-dono!!!**

**••••••••••••••••••**

**His heart always skipped a beat whenever he thought of her being kidnapped, or dieing… He bit his lip… * what if someone kidnaps her again… and I cant save her…* He sat up and opened his eyes. "That's it then… Im leaving" he said stubbornly.**

** **

** **

**A/N: Ack… Sorry guys, this is just a waist of internet space. Mom says I need to make use of my time since its Summer Vacation and all. Send you flames, flames ,flames, and other stuff here: [otakugirl_oro9@hotmail.com][1] . Flames are welcome. Don't worry, I wont send you dirty emails back ****J****.**

**Disclamer: I don't own RK… Ok? Happy? Good… If I get 1 good revew I'll continue it ok? Though its REALLY bad and its 3:00 in the morning 6_6;;**

**Cyas**

**Tami-dono (Tami is not my real name bet call me by that in your emails!)**

****

** **

   [1]: mailto:otakugirl_oro9@hotmail.com



	2. The Akebeko

  
A/N: I am not making cash off of this fic. Standard disclaimers apply. Thank you Black Jade, Mimi, and Terrence 0 for being the first reviewers ;) ARIGATO!!! I'll try to make the fanfic longer this time. This fanfic WILL be better because its not all flashbacks *_*;;. If you see words that you don't know that are Japanese, I have a little dictionary at the end A/N ok? Oh yea, I apologize for the spelling errors in advance. :o  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Don't Ever Say Goodbye: The Akabeko  
  
"Ohiyo Kenshin" Kaoru walked out of her room. She was awakened by the sounds of a knife hitting against a cutting board. Proof that Kenshin was making breakfast.  
"Ohiyo Kaoru-dono" he replied. He was deep in thought. * To go, or not to go, to go, or not to go, to go... Ok, if shessha goes... Kaoru-dono will most likely hate shessha for leaving her again, but she'll be safer... If shessha don't go, then Kaoru-dono will stay the same, but she'll still be in danger... but that might give me a chance for shessha to admit shessha's feelings toward Kaoru-dono*  
  
He blushed at the thought * Oh, don't be so selfish... shessha is going for Kaoru-dono's safety, and that's final! *. "Kenshin? Did you hear me?"  
"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. Shessha was not listening," Kaoru sighed. " I said Tae wanted to invite us to the Akabeko for lunch so don't bother making it ok?" She said with gleaming eyes. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. Arigato for telling me" He said absent minded. "Hey Kenshin? Dijobusan? You look like you have something on your mind. Dijobusan?" (Sorry! Wrong Japanese spelling) * Oh no, is Kaoru-dono on to shessha? *  
Kenshin gave her a false smile "Hai Kaoru-dono, shessha's alright de gozaru. Please don't worry Kaoru-dono." Kaoru of course didn't believe him, but let it slide. "Oi! Busu? Why didn't you wake me up for practice?" A little samurai kid woke up and quickly got on Kaoru's nerves.  
  
"WHO are you calling busu? Yahiko-CHAN!" She gave Yahiko a you-call-me-busu-again-your-digging-your-own-grave look. "Busu!!! BUSUBUSUBUSUBUSUBSUSBUSUBUSUBUSU!!!!!!" He screamed. "WHY YOU!!! YAHIKO-CHAN YOU GET OVER HERE!!!! NOW!!!!!!!" She yelled with a red face. Kenshin chuckled. * They do fight like real siblings, don't they? *   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Lunch (Ok, so I skipped... Nothing happened after there fight but eating)  
  
"Ohiyo Kenshin-sama, Kaoru-sama, Yahiko-cha- I mean Yahiko!" Tsubame waved to the Kenshin-gumi (except Sano) from the Akabeko. Yahiko face-vaulted but waved back. "Ohiyo Tsubame-chan." Kenshin said. "Come in please" She said waving them in.  
While they walked in, Kaoru saw a figure that reminded her of someone she knew. Long blond hair, Blue eyes. No, it can't be... can it? Apparently it was. Because he was looking at her as well. "Kaoru!" the man spoke with low voice. " No way... Kenoske?" Kaoru replied. "Oh my gosh!!" he said as they hugged. Kenshin and Yahiko saw this and Kenshin felt a pang of jealousy. "It's been so long! What, 9 years? You look fantastic!" he said. Kaoru beamed, she did look real good. She was in a light blue kimono with green flowers on them. It brought out the color of her eyes. "You too" she said to him. Just then "Oi, Jo-chan" A tall man with spiky brown hair walked by. "Ohiyo Sano," said Kenshin "Came to get free food now? Hu?" Yahiko said with a smirk "Well at least I didn't come here just to se Tsubame, Yahiko-CHAN." "ANYWAY we were just meeting Kaoru-dono's old friend! Kenoske... Ummm..." Kenshin quickly said to prevent a fight but trailed off because he didn't know the mans last name. "Johnston, Kenoske Johnston" * Hmmm. That's not Japanese. Well, hopefully he won't recognize me as a manslayer. * "Hai" Kaoru added to Kenshin words " He was the son on one of my dads students. Like me, he has no mom and played with me while dad was teaching in class.   
"He had to move because of his fathers job and it's been a while. 9 years... wow. Only seems like yesterday hu?" Kaoru said. Wrapping his arm around hers. "I missed you... Kaoru" Kenoske said moving his face towards her. She felt his hot breath against hers. (Okay anyway... -_-;) There lips brushed against each other's as she pulled away * what was that? * Kaoru asked herself. "Kenoske-dono, would you like to have lunch with us?" Kenshin asked unwillingly but he knew Kaoru was going to ask. "Why arigato, please call me Ken. Im sorry I don't know you names." Ken said, referring to Sano, Kenshin and Yahiko.   
"Oh, this is Kenshin Himura," Kaoru pointed to Kenshin, "Yahiko Myojin," pointed to Yahiko "and Sanoske Sagara" and thumbed to Sano.  
  
They walked into the Akabeko. "Gomen we took so long Tsubame-chan, we bumped into an old friend!" Kaoru said, rather hyper. " He is having lunch with us ok?" "A-and I am too!" Sano added. Kaoru flashed him a look but let him have lunch. "Hai, I'll get your drinks" Tsubame skipped to the back room.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Some place in the shadows   
  
"Ah a child" It said as it spotted Tsubame pour the water from the well into a bucket ant take in to the back room of the Akabeko. "A girl child no less, she will do just fine..." It smiled. Is was a smile do cold, sinister, twisted smile. (NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKOS!!! THIS IS PG!!!)   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Back room The Akabeko  
  
" I brush against the freckled that I hates so, and life go on and I heave a little sigh for you. Its heavy the love that I once shared with you, but it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube" Tsubame sung a song to herself as she put water in 5 cups. "That little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really- Mnhmhnpnp!!!" She screamed but was muffled by a gloved hand covering her mouth. She would of screamed more but she heard a gun cock behind her. "If you scream, I'll blow your brain's out and then your friends." It said before letting go of her mouth. She didn't dare to breath, but let her tears go loose. It put its hand on her head and griped it. Tsubame gasped. She felt like part of her was being ripped away. She felt cold. She saw black. The man fell limp behind her. Tsubame smiled. Not the sweet, pure smile of Tsubame, but a cold, sinister, twisted smile. She knelt down to the man and took a folded peace of paper from his belt. She opened it and droped a small black pill about the size of her little fingers fingernail in one of the cups. Kenshins cup. She took the tray and smiled. Her eyes blood red.   
  
  
A/N: Ohhh. Clifhanger :). Sorry Tsubame fans! I like her too but it had to be her.. Gomen :(. Oh yea! The J-dictionary! Here it is:  
  
Ohiyo- Good morning  
Shessha- A term people say when the think they are unworthy, referring to themselves.  
Dijobusan- Are you ok?  
Busu- Ugly  
Hai- Yes   
De Gozaru- depending on the sentence: That I am, that you should, That is ect.  
Chan- Little, it is written after the name but is said before the name: Little Yahiko, Little Tsubame ect.  
Gumi- Group  
Oi-Hey  
Anyway, I hope they arnt to OOC. E-mail me at otakugirl_oro9@hotmail.com  
Flames, suggestions, praises, penpals? Anyhoo... gotta bounce  
Toddles!  
Tami-dono  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
